


A Place Made For Us

by Tat_Tat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Fear Play, Knifeplay, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Rope Bondage, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: They banter like they had many times in Hannibal’s old psychiatry office, where it all began. Will paces around him while he dangles.Will and Hannibal take turns tying each other up.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	A Place Made For Us

**Author's Note:**

> rope rope rope rope rope

When Hannibal ties Will, it’s with the same meticulous care as he does with everything else. Every tie, position, and gesture has meaning. No movement is wasted. Likewise, no movement is hurried. It is all slow and calculated.

He moves Will, and it’s like a brushstroke on canvas. He bends Will, and it’s origami. He makes Will grit his teeth, and it’s torture, but mild compared to their past experiences and what they’re both capable of. 

He hangs Will in the air from their ceiling beam. He ties Will’s hands together in a forced prayer position and adds wraps around his arms for both support and to tease out a state of vulnerability. Will’s right ankle is tied as well as his left upper thigh. All ropes connect to the ceiling. He looks weightless, but he can feel all his weight in this moment, and his face contorts, working through the discomfort, sinking into it.

When Will sees the picture later, in the dimness of the darkroom, he sees that Hannibal made him look like an angel, descending from heaven-- or falling from it. It’s open to interpretation. 

Hannibal touches his face and smiles as he appraises his work. 

//

Will ties Hannibal and it’s viscerally cathartic. It’s revenge and forgiveness in an endless cycle. Everytime he ties Hannibal, Will is working through a feeling, whatever is buzzing in his head like flies.

Hannibal doesn’t like pain but he allows Will to hurt him, to get it out of his system so they can co-exist as lovers. Will’s ties are practical, to cause discomfort, measured pain. When he’s feeling especially vindictive, he uses mule tape instead of the jute or hemp. Hannibal can mask the pain on his face most of the time, so whenever Will manages to pull a grunt or furrowed brow out of the man, he’s elated. 

They banter like they had many times in Hannibal’s old psychiatry office, where it all began. Will paces around him while he dangles. 

And although it’s been years since the last time Will tried to kill him, Hannibal is far from complacent. If anything, it’s the stretch of years since the last incident that unnerves him. He may have sparked Will’s becoming, but Will is still unpredictable to him-- at least this facet of him. He knows, analyzing himself, that this is one of the reasons why he loves him. To be unchallenged as an intellectual, as a killer-- is boring. 

His eyes track the trek of Will’s hunting knife along his stomach. It pricks the skin but only just. It’s the uncertainty that finally makes him emit a noise.


End file.
